


Mikey Way//The Pocky Game

by UnicornCooky



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crush, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, The Pocky Game, cuteness, non-gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short, cute imagine in which the reader is hanging out with Mikey, Frank, Ray, and Gerard, and finds themselves in a situation that involves kissing and Pocky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey Way//The Pocky Game

It started off innocent, you had only come back from the store with a few boxes of Pocky for the guys to try, but when they had all tried it and liked it very much, Frank had a suggestion. The Pocky Game. Frank had simply said "Hey, what was that thing we saw one time? On Twitter? The Pocky Game, right? Lets play that!" He had the most excited look on his face when he said it. You had blushed and almost protested, but by the time the words were about to leave your mouth, Frank had already searched how to play and was getting out a bottle so that it could be a fair game considering you were all in a group and it wasn't just two people. Frank of course spun first; it landed on Ray, who blushed and scooted so that they were at a close enough distance to put the Pocky between their lips and start playing. They had gotten almost to the middle before Ray chickened out and pulled away instead of going long enough for a kiss. Therefore, Frank won. They were going around the circle to determined who spinned, so Mikey was next. He landed on Gerard first, with a shout of "EW, NO, THATS INCEST, IM SPINNING AGAIN", to which Frank huffed but allowed it because that was kind of gross and nobody else was allowed to kiss Gerard anyways, he belonged to Frank. The second time Mikey spun, it landed on you. You blushed madly at the lanky boy, while Frank smirked and crossed his arms. He had vowed to himself to get you two together someday; this was the day. You shakily pulled one of the chocolate-coated breadsticks from it's box, scooting your way (acciDENTAL PUNS FOR DAYS) to Mikey. He blushed a little and smiled awkwardly. "Hi" he whispered. You mimicked him, earning a "boo!" and "make out already!" from behind you. You turned around, expecting it to be Frank who said it, but to your surprise he and Gerard were snickering and Ray was looking pretty annoyed with you and Mikey. You rolled your eyes and turned back to face Mikey. You slowly placed the stick between your lips, Mikey following suit and the both of you just sitting there for a second. It took a bit before you two started to make your way towards eachother. You bit off little pieces of the Pocky, stopping for a bit to just bask in it whenever you were centimeters away from his lips. Mikey hadn't seemed to notice that you stopped and he continued to eat away at the stick of Pocky until your lips had met. It felt amazing. A guy you'd had a crush on for years was sitting in the middle of your living room floor, kissing you, and to top it all off, his lips tasted like chocolate. Mikey was the one to break.the kiss minutes later. "That was...wow" He blushed hard and looked down with a grin on his face. "It was" you giggled "Mikes?" The blonde looked up at you and hummed. "You lose"


End file.
